


Kiss Me Again

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood have always been so incredibly different; one is obsessed with his studies while the other is obsessed with Quidditch. Their obsessive personalities often clash, but often the things that make us different, are the things that make us the special. A short one shot that I wrote a few years ago.
Relationships: Percy Weasley & Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Kiss Me Again

“You need to learn to live a little, Perce. There’s more to life than school.” Oliver Wood said as he kicked his boots off.  
Percy Weasley was already sneering at the trail of mud that his roommate had just made from the doorway to his bed. “And there’s far more to life than Quidditch. And it’s Percy. With a ‘y’.”

Oliver visibly rolled his eyes and sent one of his boots flying across the room where it hit the opposite wall with a resounding thud. The mud stuck to the wall and this only caused a smirk to appear on Oliver’s lips. Satisfaction. That was the only word that the Keeper could use to describe the feeling that rushed through him when he knew how much mess frustrated the Head Boy.  
Scourgify was Percy’s best friend. He had discovered that many years ago when he had first been ‘blessed’ with his twin younger brothers. Often he told himself - to make himself feel better - that at least there was just the one of Oliver.  
Oliver closed his eyes and popped his hands behind his head with a loud yawn that he _knew_ pissed the other off. “Well. Goodnight Perce.”

“Ugh!” Percy literally threw his hands up in the air and drew the curtains around his bed. What he wouldn’t give for a door to slam that night.  
Oliver let out a low chuckle and slowly closed his eyes. Satisfaction. That was the only word for it.

*

Percy pushed his glasses up his nose again. His head was pounding. He could practically feel the knot that had formed between his eyebrows pulsating. Peace and quiet was what he needed but there was no way that he was going to get that in the dorm when in just a matter of moments, Oliver would return from the Quidditch Pitch, fresh from the defeat of Gryffindor. Peace and quiet would not be an option. With a sigh, he grabbed his robes, slung them on and headed out.  
The first thing that Oliver was aware of since he had dismounted from his broom was that he was on his backside staring up at the very last pair of spectacles that he wanted to see. “Will you watch where you’re going, Percival!” He snapped, fully aware that it wasn’t Percy’s fault that he was in a bad mood for once and that he should _not_ take his anger out on the other all the time.  
Percy rolled his eyes and extended a hand towards his roommate to help him up. It was just his luck that he had managed to bump into the one person he had set out to avoid. “It’s Percy.” He said, mostly out of habit as he helped the other to his feet.  
Oliver rolled his eyes and gave a shrug before he hunched his shoulder and made to walk past the redhead. “Whatever.” He muttered under his breath.

Percy allowed him to walk on up the corridor for all of ten seconds before he found that he just had to stop him. “Wood?” He called as he turned around, not even completely sure of what he was doing in that moment.

“What?” came the grunted reply that Percy was trying his best to ignore and with a heavy, long-suffering sigh, he forced himself to reply.

“Coming for a walk?” He offered the Quidditch Captain, though if you’d asked him why he wouldn’t have been able to give you an answer. Walking with Oliver defeated the purpose of getting away from Oliver, and yet…

Part of Oliver knew that it was a bad idea to go into his dorm to sit and brood and dwell over something that he couldn’t change and something that couldn’t have been helped in the first place so he found himself agreeing to the idea of a walk.

*

The air was cool but not unpleasantly so as they walked along a grassy path that led them around the lake. It was peaceful, unlike earlier when the Dementors had swarmed in and caused Harry to plummet hundreds of feet from his broom.

Oliver could almost feel himself starting to relax - a state that in all honesty he wasn’t actually used to. He glanced sideways at his companion to see that - Percy was smiling? A more familiar sensation filled his gut. It felt like - like satisfaction… but that was ridiculous. He didn’t have anything to be satisfied about, did he?

Percy felt a lot better now, even if there was the voice at the back of his mind trying to tell him that they were actually probably breaking one school rule or another. But at that moment, he didn’t care. His mind flickered to one of Oliver’s favourite sayings. This was almost spontaneous, right?

Oliver stopped suddenly and cast his eyes upwards. The sun and Dementors had now been replaced by a beautiful moon. He glanced over at Percy again. He was still wandering along the bank. The lake and the redhead were now bathed in the moonlight. Oliver forced himself to swallow, to breath and shook himself slightly before jogging to catch up.

“Wait up Perce.” He called, though his voice was a lot softer than he meant for it to be.

“It’s Percy.” came the reply that Oliver was more than used to as the other turned to face him.

Oliver drew in a sharp breath. It was almost as if the oxygen had just been sucked right out of his lungs. He blinked rapidly before he managed to force himself to speak again. “Perce. Percy.” He cursed himself for letting his voice become a whisper. What was even happening to him?

Percy’s eyes met the other’s and he found that they lingered there. He couldn’t make himself look away no matter what. There was a fluttering in his stomach, something that he could only describe as butterflies and that was the reason that he found himself leaning forward and pressing his lips to that shorter boy’s.

Oliver’s heard pounder, racing at a mile a minute. This was all so surreal and that was saying something, considering the world that they lived in.

But all too soon the kiss was over. That feeling - the sensation was stronger now. Satisfaction. Only, he really wasn’t sure that it was satisfaction now. His eyes were back on Percy’s but the redhead was already moving away. Oliver quickly reached out. “Perce?” He asked as he closed his fingers around Percy’s wrist. “Where are you going? Kiss me again.”  
For once Percy didn’t correct him but with a grin on his lips, he wrapped his arms around Oliver and pulled him close. His lips met Oliver’s once more and this time the brown-haired lad was kissing him back.

Oliver could feel Percy's heartbeat now. It was in sync with his own which was no mean feat. The sensation was there again. And Oliver decided that for now at least he would still call it satisfaction.


End file.
